A technique relating to a power supply device including a capacitor is disclosed herein.
Conventionally, vehicles such as automobiles including a capacitor as an auxiliary power supply separate from a battery serving as the main power supply are known. The capacitor module disclosed in JP 2013-98206A includes six capacitors disposed in parallel, and a pair of lead wires of each of the capacitors are bent in an L-shape. Each of the lead wires of the six capacitors is passed through a through hole of a wiring board, and is soldered to a wiring board. Consequently, the six capacitors are connected in series via the wires of the wiring board.